1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for live call text-to-speech. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to converting text to speech during an ongoing voice call.
2. Introduction
Presently, communication devices allow users to place and receive voice calls between the communication devices. These communication devices include cell phones, flip phones, smartphones, smart watches, and other communication devices that provide for voice calls. For example, a user can use a phone application on a smartphone to place a phone call to another user's remote communication device so the users can speak with each other.
Often times there are scenarios during an ongoing phone call where one user in the call is not able to speak, but can still can hear the audio from the remote communication device. For example, the user may be wearing a wireless headset while in a meeting, where the user can hear the other party in the call, but should not speak to avoid distracting other people in the meeting. The user may also have temporarily or permanently lost their voice. Additionally, the user may be in a public place, but may want to be discreet about the communication. The user may further be at a location with loud ambient noise that makes it difficult for the remote party to hear the user. In such situations, the user may want to keep the call active and continue communicating. Unfortunately, the user cannot continue communicating in a voice call if the user cannot speak while in the voice call.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for live call text-to-speech.